


Helping Hand

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: The topic of marriage causes problems, but Sloane and McGee lend a hand.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested.

They had been dating for almost a year when the topic of marriage came up in a more serious matter then a backhanded comment that wasn't meant to mean anything. 

Nick hadn't even really considered the idea of marrying Ellie until a case hit a little too close to home for him. He kept replaying the memory of their murdered Petty Officers boyfriend telling Nick how he wished he had got up the courage to ask her to marry him over and over in his head.

So he brought up the idea of one day possibly getting married to Ellie.

Now he wished he hadn't. 

Two days later and she was still shutting him out.

Nick grinded his teeth together as she walked right by him without looking at him. 

“Ellie!”

“Hmm?” She still wasn't looking at him.

“In tired of this will you just look at me!” He was thankful for most of the floor being empty as his voice was louder than he thought.

She tensed before slowly turning to him. “I have work to do Nick, I suggest you do the same.”

He felt his shoulders fall, along with his heart at the cold tone in her voice.

“No..we have to talk about this!” Nick insisted. “I bring up possibly getting married one day and you start treating me like I'm the enemy!” 

“There's nothing to talk about!” She burst out, slamming the file in her hand down on her desk. “WE are never getting married!” She gestured her hand between them.

His heart sunk even more but he was determined.

“And why not?” He moved closer. “Am I not husband material or something? I mean I know I'm not the ‘take home to the parents’ type of guy but I don't think I'd be a terrible husband!”

He saw her trying to hide behind her anger and annoyance, he only wished he could get to that part. 

“I'm not getting married Nick! End of story!”

“ _ Not _ end of story!” Nick grabbed for her hand but Ellie snatched it away, it was like a punch to his gut. “Ellie just tell me what the hell is going on!”

“Nick-” She looked like she was going to tell him, but then the mask went back in place. “I'm going to say this once..leave it alone or leave  _ me _ alone.”

Nick stood frozen as she snatched the file from her desk and stormed away.

* * *

Ellie felt tears prick her eyes as she walked away. It was better this way. Them getting married would just end in pain and heart ache for either both or one of them.

“Ellie!” 

She quickly wiped her eyes before turning around.

“Hey Jack, what's up?”

Jack gave her a sad smile and gestured to upstairs. “I think we need to have a talk.”

Ellie swallowed. “About what?” 

“About what McGee and I just witnessed in the bullpen.”

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. “You both saw that?”

Jack nodded. “Yes. McGee is talking to Nick right now.”

Ellie nodded, fidgeting with the file in her hand. Good that was good..it was better that Nick wasn't alone..

“So..my office?”

She opened her mouth to say no but instead nodded. She  _ did _ need to talk..but she didn't think talking would change anything. 

* * *

Nick sat on the floor of the elevator. McGee had dragged him to it practically, then pressed the emergency stop Gibbs style. 

“What's going on with you two?” He asked. “I know it was something about marriage-”

“I brought up possibly getting married one day.” Nick blurted out. 

McGee looked a little surprised. “I thought you never wanted to get married?” 

Nick sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. “When I was interviewing Petty Officer Lane's boyfriend, he told me how he wished he asked her to marry him..and it got me thinking, I don't want to have regrets like that McGee. I don't mean I wanna get married any time soon, just at least for it to be a possibility.”

McGee got down to sit next to him. “And Bishop obviously from that argument doesn't even want to talk about it?”

“No..” Nick chuckled humorlessly. “I should have just kept my mouth shut."

“Nick, the conversation would have come up eventually since I don't see you two breaking up-” He held up a hand seeing Nick about to say something. “And no I don't wanna hear that this might be the end if you guys can't work it out. You've practically been dancing around each other for three years, even while she was with Qasim.”

“I just keep thinking what if it's  _ me _ ? I haven't exactly been steady when it comes to relationships.”

McGee put a hand on his shoulder. “I'm pretty sure I know what it's about, and Jack is talking to her now so if not she'll get to the bottom of it.”

* * *

Ellie sat on the couch across from Jack, once again fidgeting except with her fingers this time.

“So...Nick brought up marriage.” Ellie nodded. Jack's lips twitched upwards. “Bet you never expected that.”

A little laugh escaped her, though it sounded a little teary. “It was quite a shock.”

“But..it's not something you want.”

She sniffled. “I can't do it again, Jack.”

“Get married?”

“Yeah..Jake he uh broke my heart, we were supposed to be forever-” She cut off with a scoff. “And Qasim..he proposes and then he's gone.”

“And you think taking marriage completely off the table means Nick won't leave?” Jack said softly.

“Sounds silly when you say it out loud..”

“Oh Ellie, it's not silly at all. You're just scared of getting hurt again, but sweetie that's just the hand life dealt you and while it  _ sucks _ , it has nothing to do with marriage. I can't say nothing will happen to Nick or even you given that you can't control life, but what happened with Jake won't happen with Nick. Now  _ that _ I can promise.”

Ellie leaned back into the couch, her mind whirling. Jack  _ was _ right, especially about another cheating situation happening again. Nick may have been many things, but a cheater wasn't one of them. 

She thought back to the time she told Nick exactly what happened with Jake, how angry he had been towards Jake.

What the hell was she thinking being so cold and detached from Nick? 

Jack smiled as if reading her thoughts. “Go home to Nick, Ellie. I think you have an apology to give.”

When they both stood Ellie gave her a hug. “Thanks Jack for knocking some sense into me.” 

Jack chuckled. “It's no problem. But hey one question.”

Ellie nodded. “Sure what is it?”

“Marriage to Nick..it's something you'd want?”

She opened her mouth to say she didn't know but then thought about part of a dream she once had but didn't want to think about..

_ Ellie laughed a loud happy laugh as Nick spun her around before pulling her back to him, her white dress twirling with her.  _

“Yes.”

* * *

Nick leaned against the back of the couch waiting for her. Jack had texted him saying she was on her way and he felt like his nerves were on fire.

His head snapped up as she came literally crashing through the door breathing like she had just ran miles. 

“I'm sorry! Oh god I was so terrible to you for such a stupid reason! I mean just because I was scared either our marriage would fall apart if it did happen or you'd be gone one day like Qasim, and that wasn't fair since we're  _ us _ and god Nick-” She stepped in front of him. “Earlier when you mentioned being husband material...you are  _ exactly _ the kind of husband any woman could want.”

His lips twitched, a flood of relief filling him. He could still feel the hurt from her acting so cold towards him but Nick knew it just needed some time. 

“That makes it sound like we're already married.” He couldn't help but say, a little teasing in his voice. 

Ellie smiled and rested her forehead against his. 

“Oh and about the other part? The not being a ‘take home to the parents’ type, you're completely wrong.”

He chuckled. “Really?”

“Yes. If my parents haven't already met you, I'd  _ so _ take you home to my parents.”

Nick rolled his eyes with a smile.

“I know it'll take some time for what I said to go away.” Ellie said. “But right now we're okay..right?”

Nick pressed a kiss to her lips as his answer. 

* * *

The next day Jack and McGee watched from the stairs as Nick and Ellie walked in laughing about something, both of them smiled as Nick pressed a kiss to Ellie's head just like he did every morning before going to his desk.

“We did good.” Jack said with a grin.

McGee shook his head with a chuckle. “I don't think we did much, they would have worked it out eventually.” 

Jack nudged him with her arm. “Don't ruin it, McGee.” 

“Right, sorry.” He playfully rolled his eyes with a smile.


End file.
